The invention relates to a slideboard, in particular to a snowboard having two bindings for two boots, with the bindings being arranged behind one another and at a clear angle to the longitudinal axis. Such slideboards are also known as snowboards.
It is already known (EP-A-0 270 175) that the two bindings of such a slideboard are secured to the board at an angle of the order of magnitude of 90 degrees to the longitudinal direction of the board, with the front binding optionally having a somewhat smaller angle than 90 degrees to the longitudinal axis. With the previously known slideboard the boots are secured to two individual plates which are arranged on a board plate mounted on the board and are slightly pivotable about the longitudinal axis against rubber buffers. In this manner the user of the slideboard is intented to achieve an ideal standing position on the board.
Furthermore, plate safety bindings for snowboards are known (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,652,007 and 4,741,550) in which the boots are arranged on plates which are releasably secured to the slideboard via safety jaws.